1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote-camera control method, a remote photography system, and a server for performing photography using a remotely operable camera installed at a photography spot in a sightseeing area or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a study is being conducted on a service that allows users to perform photography using a camera that is installed such that a place where users wish to perform photography (such a place is hereinafter referred to as a “photography spot”), for example, a scenic place in a sightseeing area, a theme park, or the like, is in the photography range of the camera. With this service, since the user can obtain a clear image having less motion blur than an image resulting from photography using a camera or the like in the possession of the user, it is possible to enhance the degree of satisfaction.
Since such photography is performed to memorialize a visit to a photography spot, it is desirable that the service be used only by users who are present in the photography spot. Accordingly, there is a method in which a face picture of a user is pre-registered, and the service is provided only when it is determined that a person shown in the registered face picture and a person captured on an installed camera are the same (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99763).